Prynn Tenmei
, | Assign = conn, | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = Uniform insignia image. }} Prynn Tenmei was a female Human Starfleet officer born in the year 2350 to Commanders Elias Vaughn and Ruriko Tenmei. She was named for the late T'Prynn of , a friend of both her parents. Tenmei was assigned to Deep Space 9 after the Dominion War. Biography Early life Prynn lived with her mother and father for a time in Tuscany. She celebrated her fifth birthday at the home in Tuscany. ( ) Early Starfleet career Tenmei joined Starfleet Academy in 2369 sometime after Benjamin Sisko took command of Deep Space 9. Shortly afterwards, her mother was lost during an action against the Borg, on a Starfleet Intelligence mission commanded by her father. Tenmei knew her mother's transponder code, and she began scanning for it on every ship she served on. ( ; ) Tenmei's relationship with her father was taxed after the death of her mother. Vaughn distanced himself from Tenmei out of guilt, believing his young daughter justified in blaming him for depriving her of her mother. As a result, Tenmei was emotionally abandoned at a time when she most needed such support. The strain on their relationship would last for years. After graduation, she was assigned to the as a flight controller. Mjolnir Captain Kalena Hoku taught Tenmei the art of surfing, and once described Prynn as being "a bit intense". ( }}) Prynn saw action during the Dominion War while assigned to the under Captain Anna Maria Amalfitano, including piloting the ship behind enemy lines. ( ) Deep Space 9 Following the war, in January of 2376, she was transferred to the , berthed at starbase Deep Space 9. In April of 2376 Tenmei piloted the Defiant in defense of DS9 when it came under attack from a trio of Jem'Hadar fighters. Following the battle she spent time at the bedside of a Benzite friend, Monyodin, as he died from untreatable injuries sustained in the attack. She was also nominated for a Starfleet commendation for her conduct in the battle. Tenmei was reunited with her father when he became the new first officer of DS9 in April. The two maintained a strained, but professional relationship. ( ) Several months later, Prynn served as the Defiant's pilot during a three month exploratory mission in the Gamma Quadrant. This mission was commanded by her father, and as the mission went on the two began spending more time together. ( }}) The reconciliation was short-lived as the Defiant soon picked up Ruriko's transponder code coming from a downed Borg vessel, where they found a still-alive and assimilated Ruriko Tenmei. After the assimilation imperative proved too strong for Ruriko to resist, Vaughn was forced to kill her to prevent her from assimilating Tenmei. ( ) Tenmei again refused to speak to Vaughn for the remainder of the Gamma mission. After the Defiant s return, Vaughn appealed to Prynn that the last thing he wanted was to be separated from her again. Tenmei accompanied Vaughn to the signing ceremony of Bajor's admission to the Federation, and promised her father that they would meet soon for dinner. In the months that followed, Tenmei canceled her dinner date with her father on three different occasions. ( }}) Tenmei accompanied shipmate Thirishar ch'Thane (or Shar), with whom which she was in the beginnings of a romantic relationship, to his homeworld of Andor and attended the sending, or funeral, of Shar's deceased bond-mate Shathrissia zh'Cheen. While on Andor, Tenmei took part in a rescue operation of Shar's mother Charivretha zh'Thane, Andor's representative to the Federation Council, when she was kidnapped by a radical faction. ( ) In early 2377, Tenmei was abducted by the mind-controlled Jem'Hadar observer, Taran'atar, when Taran'atar hi-jacked the runabout Euphrates and used Tenmei's services as pilot. Tenmei piloted the Euphrates toward the abandoned Cardassian prison on the world of Harkoum and was able to sabotage the ship on the border between the Bajor sector and the Almatha sector. This allowed the Klingon vessel the to detect them. Taking Tenmei with him, Taran'atar then commandeered the noH'pach, killing its crew, and used it to destroy the Euphrates. He then piloted the Klingon ship to Harkoum for his rendezvous with Intendant Kira of the mirror universe. Taran'atar left the tied-up Tenmei to the Intendent's mercenaries. When the Nalori mercenary Jaid entered the Klingon ship to claim his prize, Tenmei was able to kill him and escape confinement. After saving several of the Defiant s security officers, she found and rescued her father who was about to be killed by Taran'atar. Tenmei and Vaughn were then saved from the destruction of the prison by the mirror universe counterpart of the Cardassian Iliana Ghemor. ( ) By 2382, Tenmei had reached the rank of Lieutenant, and still served on Deep Space 9. Her father was brought to DS9 after being critically injured during the Borg invasion aboard the . Doctor Bashir was unable to revive the captain and as of August 2382, Captain Vaughn was still in a coma. Bashir considered Vaughn's prospects for recovery dim. Tenmei, who remained at his bedside during his treatment, ultimately acceded to Doctor Bashir's recommendations that she deactivate the life support system keeping Vaughn alive. Vaughn was found to be able to breathe on his own. She considered having the feeding tube disconnected, but decided to wait until Bashir was present to have him disconnect the tube. Bashir suggested a wait and see approach and they left the feeding tube in. By the following year, Tenmei had agreed to allow her father to die without medical intervention, and he finally succumbed to his injuries in October. ( |Zero Sum Game|Rough Beasts of Empire|Raise the Dawn}}) In 2385, Tenmei sabotaged the Defiant so that Julian Bashir could get the solution to the Andorian reproductive crisis to Shar on Andor. ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) Alternate versions During her father's second orb experience, he took on the persona of Eli Underwood, a patient at the same insane asylum as Benny Russell. Like Vaughn, Underwood had a daughter, named Pria, Prynn's representation in that reality, and similarly to Prynn and Vaughn’s relationship, Underwood missed out on much of Pria's life, often away doing business. ( }}) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Appearances 2376 * (First appearance) * * |Abyss}} * |Demons of Air and Darkness}} * |The Other Side}} * }} * * * * }} * * * 2377 * * * 2382 * |Zero Sum Game}} * |Plagues of Night}} 2383 * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} 2384 * |Raise the Dawn}} 2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * }} category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:2350 births Category:Athletes category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:Starfleet ensigns category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Deep Space 9 personnel category:USS Defiant (2375) personnel Category:USS Mjolnir personnel